The present invention concerns a wave-guide and a connector therefor as stated in the pre-ambles of claims 1 and 4, respectively.
When connecting different radio equipment to each other, it is sometimes crucial that a defined electrical length between two connection points is maintained. Due to mechanical tolerances, however, the physical distance between such points may vary. It is convenient then to use coaxial cables, since these are flexible and allow easy adjustment of the mutual distance between connectors applied at opposed ends of a cable. However, coaxial cables are afflicted with rather high internal losses. An alternative to a coaxial cable is a wave-guide. A wave-guide has low internal losses, but is a non-flexible system having a fixed distance between its connectors.
It would be desirable, thus, to combine the low internal losses of a wave-guide with the flexibility of a coaxial cable as regards the distance between connectors at its ends.
Based on the desirous properties of a wave-guide, the problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a wave-guide having a fixed electrical length and a variable physical length, i.e., a variable distance between connection points thereof so as to adapt said distance to a distance between connectors of equipment to which the wave-guide is to be connected. It is also a problem to provide a connector for a wave-guide having a fixed electrical length, said connector allowing, or, compensating for, a varying distance between connection points of equipment to be connected to the wave-guide.
In solving the first problem mentioned, the present invention provides a wave-guide arranged such that at least one of its connection points is moveable in relation to another of its connection points. This is accomplished by providing a wave-guide equipped with at least one connector having first and second connecting members mutually connected for signal transmission therebetween and having a first and a second axis, respectively. The first connecting member is connected to the wave-guide member to be rotatable about the first axis. The second axis is offset in relation to the first axis such that the second connecting member with the second axis is rotatable about the first axis, so that the second connection member may describe a circular movement, thereby varying the physical distance by relative movement of said connectors without affecting the electrical length of the wave-guide.
In solving the second problem mentioned, the present invention provides a connector having a first connecting member at one end for connection to a connection point of a wave-guide, and a second connecting member at an opposed end for connection to external equipment. The first and second connection members are laterally displaced relative to one another such that rotation of the connector about the first connecting member results in a circular movement of the second connecting member and, thereby, a varying distance of said second connection member in relation to another connection point of the wave-guide without affecting the electrical length therebetween.